


Broken

by Jensen_Fabalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_Fabalackles/pseuds/Jensen_Fabalackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of an angel war, Sam and Dean are in charge of their younger half sister Mary Winchester. She's young and is still being shielded from the effects of the supernatural. Her brothers are going to do everything to protect her from the truth. However, as the boys get more and more involved in the war, Mary is left to her own devices. On a whim, she decides to enlist the help of Charlie and Kevin, her closest and only friends, to embark on a mission to discover what is really going on in the world. Captured and tortured by a group of rogue angels, Mary is able to experience the family business first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Mary stood alone on the side of the road. Her thumb was pointed in the direction of the sky, and she trudged slowly forward, kicking up dirt with the toe of her warn out sneakers. No cars came. Of course, that was just her luck.  

            Dean and Sam had left nearly two weeks ago and hadn’t been answering any of her calls. Something inside her told her that they were in danger. Something else told her that it was normal and they would be fine. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that they left the bunker for weeks at a time. When they came back, Sam was a wreck, and Dean was looking over his shoulder. She’d read about it in school. It was something called…post-traumatic stress syndrome. Whatever it was that they do was ruining them, she knew that much. But she refrained from asking. Didn’t want to open any old wounds.

            The squeal of a car halting to a stop caught Mary’s attention and she looked up from the ground. She’d been deep in thought and hadn’t even noticed a car pulling up.

            “Mary! What the hell are you doing out here?” A familiar voice made her heart begin to race. As the dust cloud cleared, she noticed the 1967 Chevrolet Impala that had been her dad’s prized possession. Sam was leaning out the window with a worried look on his face. “Why aren’t you at the bunker?”

            It took Mary a moment to answer. She wasn’t exactly sure why she’d left. At the time, it felt like the right thing. “I was looking for you. You’ve been gone for a long time.”

            Sam hesitated and looked to his right. In the driver’s seat, Mary saw Dean nod. “Get in the car, Mary. It’s not safe out here in the open.”

            “Not safe!” Mary couldn’t stop herself. They’d had this argument numerous times before and she was always the one that lost. “We’re in the middle of nowhere if you haven’t noticed. I haven’t even seen another human being since…I can’t even remember.” She pushes her long blonde hair over her shoulder. It was her most cherished feature.

            “Get in the car.” Dean nearly growls. His demeanor had changed over the past couple of weeks. Mary didn’t know why, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to ask.

            Instead of protesting, Mary does what he asked. As soon as the door shuts, Dean hits the gas and they lurch back toward the bunker. It was a quaint little place, hidden from the world around it. Secretly, it was Mary’s favorite place to be. There was an incredible amount of books, and she loved to read. To make it all that much better, her best friend lived there. Kevin Tran, the “prophet of the lord”, whatever that even meant. He was crazy, that was for sure. But Mary didn’t care. She’d just begun fantasizing about what it would be like for them to actually be together, when Dean pulled into the garage.

            She sighed. Her place of solace was also beginning to seem like a prison. Dean got out of the car and slammed the door. He ran his fingers through his hair, a sure sign of his frustration. “Dean…can I talk to you?”

            “Sure.”

            Mary cleared her throat and laced her hands in front of her. “Where do you and Sam go?”

            Her big brother glanced toward Sam, who was obviously listening from a distance. “Why does it matter? You’re safe, we’re safe.”

            “Dean!” Mary felt her blood pressure begin to rise. She was tired of being shielded from the truth. She wanted to know. She _needed_ to know. “I have been living with you and Sam for two years now. Two. I deserve to know where you go.”

            “We can’t tell you, Mary.” Sam comes up beside his brother. His eyes were red and he seemed abnormally tired. Without thinking, he pushed his thumb into the tender spot on his palm and pressed. For a moment, the exhaustion seemed to vanish. He’d been doing that a lot lately, Mary noticed. Yet another thing she’d never be able to ask about.

            “Well that’s shit.” Mary crosses her arms tightly across her chest and stormed out of the garage. She heard Sam sigh and could feel his eyes on her back.

            She hurried into the bunker and, passing the kitchen, saw Kevin out of the corner of her eye. Like usual, he was staring at the stupid rock he kept with him at all times. Just before she was out of sight, Kevin looked up. Their eyes locked and for a moment it was like she was flying. “Hey, Mary.” He says.

            “Hi Kevin.”

            “Where’d you go earlier? I was looking for y-” Kevin was cut off suddenly when the loud rumbling of a motor sounded from the garage.

            “That must be Charlie!” Mary says. Her day was instantly brightened. Charlie was like the long lost sister she’d never had but always wanted. She was there for her even when her own two brothers weren’t. Conversation with Kevin forgotten, Mary bolts back out to the garage. Dean was polishing up the impala and Sam was nowhere to be found. Just as she’d predicted, Charlie was climbing off her ancient motorcycle.

            “Hey squirt!” She calls when she sees Mary watching from a distance.

            Mary smiles and catches a sideways glance at Dean. He was smiling and shaking his head. That made Mary less angry with him. It showed that he too was human.

            Charlie makes her way over to Mary, bright red ponytail swinging behind her. When she reaches her, she puts and arm over her shoulder and leads her back inside. “So I heard that you tried to leave today.”

            “Yeah.” Mary shrugs like it was no big deal. When, in reality, she’d been terrified.

            “Great job.” Charlie grins. Mary had been expecting a lecture but really, when she thought about it, she knew that lecture would never come from Charlie. 

            Back in the kitchen, Charlie and Mary sit down beside Kevin at the table. He had three beers in front of him and he looked beyond exhausted. Mary was beginning to get worried. But, for the time being, she decided to shrug it off. Kevin looks up from his stone and smiles wide. “Hey Charlie! Long time no see.”

            “How’s all the work coming along?” She nods down to the stone.

            Kevin sighs. “Not as good as I’d of hoped, to be honest. It’s taking me much longer than I’d thought and…” He trails off.

            “What is it that you’re even doing?” Mary glances at the stone, but as always, sees nothing of importance. Her time spent at the bunker continued to get more confusing by the day. Dean and Sam had secretive conversations, Kevin was lost in a fantasy, and a strange man by the name of Castiel was always coming and going. She just didn’t understand. Ever since she’d moved to the bunker two years ago after the accident, her one true wish is that she could find out what was going on. Unfortunately she knew she never would.

            Interrupting her thoughts, Kevin stands up and reaches for her hand. “We need to talk.” She grasps his hand and allows him to pull her from the table. Mary sneaks a glance at Charlie on the way out of the room. She looked worried.

* * *

 

            Kevin leads the way out of the kitchen and into the empty hall. Mary could hear her brothers talking from somewhere down the hall. Otherwise, it was silent. He pulls her down a flight of stairs she’d never noticed before and opens a large metal door. It was somewhat eerie down in the basement, and it gave Mary the chills. The room they were now in seemed like a storage room of sorts. Kevin turns on the overheads lights and pulls back two chairs from a lone table. She follows his lead and sits down. An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at each other, not sure which one should talk first.

            Eventually, Kevin clears his throat. “You need to know some things, Mary.” He says it clearly and quickly as though he were in a hurry.

            “Such as?” Mary tried to keep her voice steady.

            Kevin moves his chair closer. “I’m not sure if you feel it, but there’s a certain…spark between us.”

            Mary was unsure what to say. This was unexpected, and the surprise hit her like an oncoming train. She was honestly expecting him to finally explain to her what’s been going on with her brothers.

            “I’ve had feelings for you for a long time Mary. Since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He begins to lean in, as if he would try to kiss her.

            Instinctively, Mary follows his lead. When his lips touched hers there was what felt like an explosion of feelings. Though she was embarrassed to admit it, Mary had never kissed someone before. Ever. But here, now, with her lips touching Kevin’s, she knew she would never have to worry about that again.

            Lips moist and plump, Mary eventually pulls back. Kevin meets her eyes and they both laugh. Any awkwardness that Mary had imagined for her first kiss was surprisingly absent. She brought her eyes up to his face and studied him. He was one of the most attractive boys she had ever encountered. As if reading her thoughts, Kevin licks his lips long and slow. Red hot desire coursed its way through Mary as if she’d been burned on a hot stove. Unable to resist, she kissed him again. This time there was more passion, saliva, and touching. Mary climbed onto his lap on impulse and buried her fingers in his dark hair. He groaned and slid his hands further down her back, hesitating for a moment before they continued their journey downward.

            Sudden fear caused Mary to scramble off Kevin’s lap and quickly move as far away from him as she could. “I-I’m sorry, Kev. I can’t.” Her breath was coming in rasps. She could feel a panic attack coming on.

            “It’s okay.” Kevin, ever the calm one, was still sitting in the chair they’d both occupied only a minute ago. “It was my fault. I won’t try that again, Mary, I’m sorry.”

            Mary pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at the floor. She didn’t respond, but quickly hurried up the stairs to her room. However, before she left the threshold of the basement, she could have sworn she heard a voice speaking to Kevin. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Mary’s alarm clocked beeped, waking her from a deep sleep. She’d had another nightmare last night, the same as always. They started roughly two years ago and had been happening every night since…no. She didn’t want to think about that again.

            Glancing at her clock, she realized that she must’ve hit the snooze button about twenty times because it was an hour after she was supposed to get up. Sighing, Mary pulls herself out of bed and looks in the mirror. The only piece of her that was left of her family was her blonde hair. Her and her mother shared same color. Mary runs her fingers through it and forces a smile. “I love you, Mom.” She says aloud. Before turning away, she kisses her hand and presses it to the mirror. Then, remembering how late she was, she quickly changes into a tee shirt and jeans. She runs a brush through her hair and then leaves her room, carefully locking it behind her.

            In the hallway, she passes Sam who, as usual, had his nose buried in a book. “Good morning.” Mary says sweetly. “What’s today’s read?”

            Sam looks up, surprised. “Just some book.”

            “About what?”

            “Nothing.” Sam shrugs. Then, seeing a look of confusion cross Mary’s face, he smiles. “Really, Mar, it’s not important. You’d be bored anyway.”

            Mary nods, not really feeling like answering. She passes Sam and heads toward the kitchen. Her expectations for it to be empty were true: she was alone. Leisurely, she pours herself a glass of juice and sits down at the table to drink it. A thought crosses her mind, and she suddenly wishes she had a newspaper. Her and her dad used to read one together every morning. It was their little tradition. He’d do the crosswords and she’d read the comics to him. Mary feels tears prickle in her eyes as she recalls the memory. For a moment, she just sits still, unable to will herself to stop crying.

            The bell on the grandfather clock in the tech room chimes, urging her back to life. Sighing, Mary rinses her dishes, wipes the tears from her eyes, and heads out of the kitchen. Dean, Sam, and Kevin were having a rather loud argument from somewhere down the hall. She was never included, of course, but today she needed company.

            As she makes her way closer to their voices, she passes a bathroom, a spare pantry, a large room with televisions on the walls, and a library. Of course within hours of arriving at the bunker Mary had explored. She knew every nook and cranny within the place; apart from the basement Kevin had taken her to last night. Memories of last night resurfaced. Memories of pleasure, passion, and fear. She shudders.

            It took her a moment to realize that she’d make her way down the entire length of the corridor and there wasn’t a door in sight. “Strange,” she thinks to herself. “I’m sure I heard their voices a moment ago.”

            “Hello Mary.” A deep voice breaks her concentration and she jumps nearly ten feet in the air.

            Slowly, she turns around. A man around Dean’s age was standing in front of her wearing a tan trench coat. “H-how do you know my name?”

            “Dean told me to keep an eye on you, of course. I’m an angel. I pride myself in knowing every human’s name.”

            “An angel?” He’d lost her.

            “Yes. I am an angel of the lord, sent down to watch over the human race.” He said everything so matter-of-factly that it got under Mary’s skin.

            Before answering, Mary studied him. He looked sincere enough. But, with what he was saying, it was obvious that he was crazy. Everything about him screamed it. His powder blue eyes, his rugged beard, even his tattered clothing. She looked closer. Was that…blood on his jacket? No…no it couldn’t have been. Mary was convinced she was losing her mind. “What do you want with me?”

            “To protect you.”

            “So you’re like a guardian angel?”

            The man smiled, showing off a set of glowing white teeth. “By some names, yes.”

            “Why?” Mary couldn’t help the questions.

            “That does not matter now, Mary. My name is Castiel. You should know that I will protect you no matter the consequences.” Castiel’s lips twitched into a smile, showing off his teeth yet again. Mary couldn’t lie, she was drawn to him in a strange way.

            Suddenly, Dean rounds the corner and looks straight at them. “Cas! What are you doing here?”

            “I was introducing myself to your sister.” He replies. Dean’s arrival definitely lit a match within him. He seemed to radiate happiness from the inside out.

            That was when Dean noticed Mary. She could have sworn that he paled slightly. Almost urgently, Dean moved Castiel out of the way. “We will talk later.” He says sharply. Then, grabbing Mary’s arm, he leads her down the hall and into the library.

            It was usually Mary’s favorite place to be. Like Sam, she’d acquired a somewhat irrational love for books. However, today was different. Dean sat her down in one of the old leather arm chairs. He perched nearby with his leg propped on the coffee table.

            “What?” Mary was the first one to break the silence. “Did I do something wrong?”

            Dean shakes his head and sighs. “You were going to find out eventually, Mary. But I was hoping it wouldn’t be like this.” Mary sat completely still, waiting. His bright green eyes bore into her soul, it seemed like. “You won’t believe me but…”

            “Try it. I’ve been through so much crap in the past three years Dean, and even more before it.” She steels herself, expecting the worst.

            “I know Mar, but this is different.” He was procrastinating, making the wait excruciating. “You need to know what’s really going on topside. Scary crap that even your worst nightmares don’t add up to.”

            “Get on with it!”

            “All of it is real.” He says it in a rush, but it was obvious this wasn’t the first time he’d told someone.

            Unsure what that even meant, she utters the only word that comes to her mind. “What?”

            “Mary, everything. Monsters, ghost demons, vampires, witches. Evil sons of bitches that we do our best to stop.” Dean runs his fingers through his hair. “You need to know for one reason only: there’s a war going on.”

            Mary sat on the chair dumbfounded for the longest time. Perhaps it explained some things, or perhaps her brother was just as crazy as the guy who claimed he was an angel. The usual calm atmosphere of the library wasn’t doing its duty at the moment. She couldn’t believe what she’d heard. She wouldn’t. It was crazy, and she was definitely not crazy.

            As if on cue, Castiel bursts into the room. “Sam sent me. We, uh, need you in communications.” Just about as quickly he came, he was gone, scurrying down the hall like a good little soldier.

            “Can I come?” Mary asks, almost hopeful. The news was as much a relief as it was a burden.

            “Absolutely not.” Dean says sharply. He hadn’t meant it that way, she knew. But she’d hoped that now that he’d told her the truth that she’d gain some more trust. Or respect. She wasn’t sure which played a role.

            She sinks further into the couch. Today was going terribly. To start, today was the 3rd anniversary of the terrible accident that left the majority of her family dead. Then she finds out monsters are real. To top it all off, her own brothers, the only family she has left, aren’t willing to give her any details that might compromise whatever it is that they’re doing.

            Dean leaves without another word. Typical.

            Alone and in despair, Mary walks over to one of the many bookshelves and picks up one of her favorite reads: _The Wizard of Oz_. Her mom used to read her snippets every night before she went to bed. It would leave her dreaming of the magical Emerald City and the beautiful golden brick road.

            Settled down to read, she gets the first sentence done before someone comes into the room. The person sounded to be searching the shelves for a book. He throws one book here and places another one there. Mary glances over the top of the book.

            Kevin was frantically tossing books all over the place. It was obvious he couldn’t find what he was looking for. “Kev? Would you like some help?”

            Her voice startles him and he jumps around. Smiling almost sheepishly, he shakes his head. “Nope!” Mary noted that he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. She tended to like the rugged look, but he had about a million dark bags under his eyes. He also appeared to be quite pasty as though he hadn’t gone outside in a while.

            “Are you okay, Kevin?” Mary closes her book and sets it neatly on the end table beside her.

            He sighs. “Nothing gets past you, huh?”

            “Nope!” Mary forces a smile and is surprised when she finds that it isn’t difficult.

            “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

            “Come on, talk to me.” She was trying to coax information out of him, of course. But to be perfectly honest, she was worried.

            “Since when are you Mrs. Care-at-all?” Kevin asks skeptically from his spot across the room.

            Ouch. That one hurt. Mary’s face fell. “I’m sorry. Today has been just about the worst day of my life.” She could feel the hated tears coming back.

            Kevin could sense the shift in her emotions and moves closer. He sits down on the lounge chair beside her, book quest forgotten. Without a second thought, Kevin places his hand over hers a gives it a slight squeeze. At that moment, Mary cries harder than she ever had before. He stays with her and lets her get it out. As a means of reassurance, he’d squeeze her hand or rub her back.

            What felt like hours later, Mary regained her composure. “I’m sorry…I-I’m usually not like that. Sorry.” She gets up to leave, but Kevin’s grip on her hand stops her.

            “Wait.” His voice had grown thick, and worry clouded his eyes.

            “I’d rather be alone right now, Kev.” Tears threatened to spill over again.

            Kevin guided her back down into her chair, keeping hold of her hand the entire time. “I know what you’re going through.” He says quietly. Mary listens patiently while he spills his story. “My family was killed too. My mom, my girlfriend, my friends…everyone. I was pulled out of my life and given no other option.” Kevin clears his throat and continues. “My life was on track. I was in Advanced Placement, and I was going to be the first Asian-American president of the United States.”

            “You never told me that.” Mary says quietly.

            “It never came up.” Kevin looks at her then. He was sad and still obviously in mourning for his previous life, but he was…okay. Mary hoped one day she could be as strong as him. “Anyway, all of it was taken from me, and I’m not complaining. I’ve made a ton of new family during the journey, but trust me I know. It’s _hard._ The hardest thing I’ve had to do was say goodbye to, well, everything. But,” He smiles genuinely at her. “I promise that it gets better.”

            Mary smiles weakly in return. “Will you help me?”

            “Always.” Kevin returns the smile and gives her hand a final squeeze before standing and exiting the library. Leaving Mary, yet again, in silence. 


End file.
